Room 23A
by wingedbeauty17
Summary: I was flying to see Sookie but of course my plane got diverted and I ended up in a vampire hotel in Dallas Texas where i met a gorgeous egotistical blonde vampire who seemingly had been booked the same room as I...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I was bored and this story popped into my head so I just had to write it and post it so tell me what you think and DO NOT WORRY I will be continuing my other stories I just had to get this down. SO tell me if u like it and think I should continue... P.s sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Love Ya guys please review!**

_Ladies and Gentleman this is your captain speaking for Delta connection flight service to New Orleans. I am sorry to have to announce this but due to the weather conditions there we have redirected this flight to the only available airport in Dallas, Texas. We will begin our descent in about 10 minutes so please stay seated and please enjoy the rest of the flight. _

I rubbed my eyes and shifted in my seat stretching my arms out and yawning, _Jesus 5 hours on a plane just to be redirected this fucking sucks. _

I shuffled through my song list looking for a peaceful song, when I finally found one I gazed out the window seeing the lights of the city below oddly enough calmed me a bit as the plane started to descend from the sky.

"What do you mean there are no hotels available for booking?" I said taking deep breaths griping the counter tightly trying not to yell at the lady behind the desk.

"Well we do have one but I'm not sure if you want to stay there," she replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause its a vampire hotel?" She whisper-shouted.

"Oh your a racist, like the fellow ship people, aren't you," I said snatching my license from her, "I think I'll take my chances." I strutted away towards the taxi area hopefully making a dramatic exit.

"Can you take me to the..." I looked down at the slip of paper that said the name, "Carmilla Hotel?"

"The vamper hotel?" The heavy set cab driver asked his eyes bugged out.

"Yes, the vampire hotel," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Sure but it'll be extra I hate going near them fangers," he replied starting the engine and meter.

"What ever, just drive," I snapped. _What is it with people and them being racist against vampires. _

After driving for about twenty minutes he pulled over to the side of the road next to a tall redish brown building with a flashing neon red sign the stated that it was in fact the Carmilla Hotel.

"Here you go miss that'll be $45.63."

"Jeez, here keep the change," I tossed him a fifty dollar bill and slipped out pulling my duffel bag with me.

"Hi, welcome to Carmilla Hotel we serve fangs and humans," the lady behind the desk spoke to me in a too cheery voice with a fake smile and boobs might I add to match.

"Hi one regular room please," I said mimicking her.

"Sorry Hun we only got one room left and its pretty expensive its a executive suite," She said still smiling.

"That's fine," I said whipping out my credit card, I don't like to brag but I'm pretty well off.

"All righty than," She swiped my card and handed it and the key card to the room back to me, "You are in room 23A."

"Thank you," I replied.

"You have a fang-tastic night now," she said as I was walking away. I couldn't help but chuckle and roll my eyes.

As soon as I got into the room I dropped my bag and flopped down face first onto the bed which was king size. I was smothered by pillows but it was so comfortable. I felt a buzzing in my pocket, _Uggh, really just as soon as I almost fall asleep this is so typically._

I rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey Lydia where are you?" Tara spoke into the phone.

"Oh hey Tara sorry I forgot to call you, my flight got redirected to freaking Dallas so I'm going to be stuck here for at least 1 or 2 days."

"Dallas, you know Sookie's in Dallas?"

"Really for what?" I asked surprised to here that my cousin was here to.

"I don't know some vampire shit."

"Oh well do you know where she is staying?"

"Some vampire hotel called... The Caramel or something?"

"The Carmilla?"

"Ya that's it...wait how do you know?"

"Cause that's the hotel I got stuck at."

"Oh that sucks I'm sorry, please don't get sucked dry by some vamp."

"Chill Tara I am not, nor will I ever be a fangbanger," I replied walking towards the bathroom.

"Ya that's what Sookie said and now shes dating one."

"Really? Huh well that would explain why she's here," I said smoothing my hair out with one hand. I heard the door lock beep and the door knob start to turn.

"Do not disturb, no room service please!" I shouted out.

"Alright well I am going to go and deal with this nosy hotel maid I will talk to you tomorrow and try to find out if Sookie's here," I said to Tara."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

I clicked my phone shut and walked out of the bathroom. I hear the door shut, turning around I said, "Please no room service now...who the hell are you?"

Facing me was an extremely tall drop dead gorgeous blonde, blue eyed man, who was smirking at me.

"I could ask you the same question considering you are in my room," he purred.

"That's funny cause last time I checked I was in here first," I sassed back. "Are you a vampire?"

He looked shocked but that was replaced by amusement, "I am, and what are you?"

"Me, I'm a human."

"No your not, how could you tell I was a vampire."

"Your gigantic ego is practically radiating off of you," I said raising an eyebrow placing a hand on my hip.

"Interesting, are you by any chance related to Sookie Stackhouse?"

"I am, how do you know that?"

"I over heard you talking on the phone about a Sookie so I assumed it was Sookie Stackhouse," he replied stepping closer to me.

"And how do you know her?" I questioned standing my ground.

"She's a friend, actually doing business with me."

"Are you the vampire she is dating?"

He chuckled, "No."

"Is she here, in this hotel?"

"She is."

"Good then I can go stay with her and you can have your room," I replied marching towards the door.

"You might not want to do that at this moment," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me back. God he was so cold his touch was like jumping into a pool on a hot humid summer day.

"And why is that?"

"They are currently... how would you teenagers put it...'Fucking'."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, " Alright I'll guess I will stay here for a bit."

"You know we could always have a little fun too," he purred pulling me closer so that I was pressed into his rock hard and cool chest.

"Um I don't think so I don't even know your name," I replied trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Eric Northman, and yours?"

"Lydia Stackhouse."

"Now that, that is out of the way what do you say..."

"No way in hell," I replied slipping from his grip, "Now if you'll excuse me it is like 2 am and I would like to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Um I am no way in hell sleeping in the same bed or room as you, I just met you," I replied crossing my arms.

"Fine suite yourself," he said sitting down on the couch turning on the tv to some news channel.

"Really the news?"

He chuckled, "Yes why?"

"I don't know you don't seem like a newsy kind of guy," I replied walking over to the other couch, sitting down I kicked my feet up on the coffee table.

"Fine what would you like to watch," he replied flicking through the channels.

"I don't know, Dracula," I said joking.

"He makes us vampires look so fake and evil."

"But you guys are evil, or at least most of you are."

"True but he is so old looking and human."

"Well that's probably because he's actually a human playing a vampire."

"Exactly they should have gotten a vampire to do it."

I rolled my eyes, "you like to argue don't you?"

"Only with you."

"Why is that?"

"Cause it pisses you off," he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes, "your lucky I'm too tired or I would smack you."

"I would love to see you try," he purred his tongue flickered across his lip and lust flashed into his eyes.

"I'm sure you would," I replied leaning my head against my arm, I felt my eye lids begin to droop. I felt myself falling asleep and as much as I fought it I pretty soon lost that battle, my eye lids shut and I fell sideways onto the couch in a deep sleep. I don't know whether or not I was dreaming but I swore that some one picked me up and slipped me under the warm covers of the bed.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for any mistakes I'm in a rush right now sorry, I promise to update soon depending on how many reviews I get...that means YOU! SO YA REVIEW AND MORE IMPORTANTLY ENJOY!**

I rolled over stretching my arms out and yawning.

"Ahhh, oof," I slammed into the floor taking the blanket with me.

"God dammit," I swore kicking my arms trying to free myself from the black satin duvet. When I was finally released from its grip I just stayed there on the cool plush carpet to lazy to stand up. I groaned and pushed myself up with the help of the bed realizing that I might not be alone. Looking around the dimly lit room I discovered that I was in fact alone. Breathing a sigh of relief I walked towards my bag to get clean clothes and my toothbrush.

Cool water streamed onto my back and cascaded off of my body, I scrubbed shampoo and conditioner into my hair and rinsed it out savoring the alone time its the first I've gotten in days. I heard the door beep and unlock, _Well so much for that. _Quickly I savored the cool refreshing water for one moment longer before shutting it off and stepping out of the shower. I wrapped the towel securely around my body and squeezed my hair out. There was a knock on the door, as I was stepping into my panties and a pair of jean shorts.

"Please no room service right now," I called out leaving them unbuttoned reaching my arms around me to clip my bra.

The door opened and in stepped the tall blonde vampire.

"I'm not room service," he replied closing the door behind him.

"I wish it had been instead of you," I said turning to face him.

"Now, now there is no need to be rude."

"For you there is always a reason." He smirked and rolled his eyes over ever visible inch of my body licking his lips. I looked down, _Shit,_ I reached behind me and grabbed my top and quickly shoved my arms in it. Before I could even try and pull it over my head I was against the wall, Eric boxing me in with his incredibly muscular long arms.

"No, don't do that you look...very fine right now. Although you would look even better if you took those shorts off," he purred, his fangs on full display. I swallowed hard my eyes widening as he stroked a finger over my bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. His finger continued down my jaw line and onto my throat where he paused feeling my pulse, which was beating erratically.

"Um, well I kinda have some where to be, I want to find Sookie and ask her if I can stay with her, so you can have your own room," I stammered.

"I don't mind sharing," he replied leaning closer to my neck inhaling my scent.

"That's fine but I'd rather stay with Sookie," I said flattening myself against the wall trying to put some kind of distance between us. "So if you'll please move." He lifted his head, his blue eyes now had my full attention.

"Well, I'm rather hungry, you see," he said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. His gaze flickered to my neck, seeing my blood course beneath my skin as I shivered under his stare.

"So, I'll let you go, but only after I drink from you."

"What?"

"I'll let you leave, but first I'm going to drink your blood," he leaned in close, his lips brushing over my neck as he took a breath of my scent.

"It has been so many years since I've tasted blood so sweet, so innocent, so mouth watering."

"No way in fuck," I said trying to slip away from him. His other arm came up and boxed me in.

"I will drink from you. I can either take your blood forcefully, without your permission, which will be quite painful on your part" he said. "Or you can let me drink from you and I'll show you a pleasure you've never dreamed possible."

I just nodded my head in agreement, looking down.

Even if I resisted and used my ability against him, he's so powerful He could do whatever he wants to me. _I just have to distract him long enough to get out of the room and find Sookie her room has to be on this floor. Right?_

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw that he was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, hands behind his head, legs stretched out crossed at the ankles, his eyes watching every step I took. Even on the king-sized bed he took up a whole lot of space.

"I'm hungry too so if you don't mind I would...like to eat before you drink from me to keep my strength up." _Damn that was a load of bull shit, man I can not lie for my life. _

"I won't take that much don't worry," he replied smirking. I inched towards the door, turning on my heel I made a dash sprinted towards it only to collide with a wall. I stumbled backwards and fell flat on my back, my head connected with the floor and let me tell you it hurt like a fucking bitch. I groaned and rolled over clutching my head trying to ease the throbbing. He chuckled,  
>"That's what you get for trying to escape, foolish of you to even think you had a chance, although I must admit you did <em>almost<em> make it to the door."

"You're a dick."

He stood over me offering me his hand, I reluctantly took it and he pulled me up swinging me over his shoulder.

"What the fuck put me down," I screamed pounding my fists into his muscular back.

"As you wish," he said swinging me down so I bounced onto the bed. He was over me supporting his weight by his arms in a second.

"Get off of me, you have no right to do this, this is assault," I said pushing against his chest, he didn't even budge.

"Too bad I play by my own rules. Now are you going to give me permission or do I have to take it from you forcefully, cause to me either way is just as good as the other," he replied stroking his hand up my side and over my stomach. He paused and lifted my shirt up,

"What is this," he asked referring to the stud in my belly button.

"Uh, a piercing."

"You are such a rebel what am I going to do with you," he said sarcastically stroking his finger lightly over it.

"Let me go."

"No, now give me permission."

"No."

"Fine you asked for it," he replied clicking his fangs out again. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Last chance, little girl."

"No I am not giving you permission so now you better get the fuck off me cause you wouldn't dare bite me," I replied attempting to wiggle away from him. He struck I felt a sharp searing pain radiate from my neck. Crying out in pain I dug my nails into his shoulders trying to get him to stop. That seemed to excite him, and he took more harder, the pain was excruciating.

"Please, please, stop, wait," I begged. He drew out another mouthful before looking up.

"Yes," he smirked blood lining his mouth.

I gasped my breath was hitching in my throat, "I'll give you permission...if you promise it won't hurt as much."

His smirk grew and he lowered his head but not before saying,

"As you wish my little virgin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :D so you guys are probably ready to kill me cause I haven't updated in like forever lol...sorry bout that what can I say, I've been busy, lots of drama but I will not bore you. This update is super long lol I think to make up for my absence so I hope you guys enjoy and more importantly REVIEW 3**

He lowered his head to my neck and lazily licked the blood that had started to drip. Bringing his mouth back over the wound I felt him pull another mouthful of blood out of me and then another, but it did not hurt, it felt almost soothing which surprised me greatly. His hand ran up my side underneath my shirt, stroking like feathers, up and down. A pitiful moan slipped through my lips and he chuckled against my neck, whispering, "I told you would make it pleasurable." I suddenly snapped back into reality remembering what was happening and who was doing it, pushing away from him I squirmed underneath him trying to get away.

"No, no stop."

"Changed you mind, you want the pain again?"

I stopped moving and clamped my mouth shut.

He chuckled, "that's what I thought."

_What the fuck am I doing letting him control me, I am my own person no one owns me._

I jerked my leg up attempting to kick him, and I succeeded he groaned in pain rolling off me. Scooting away from him I slid towards the edge of the bed and planted my feet firmly on the floor, but before I could take even a step, I felt a pair of hands grab onto my hips and dragged me back onto the bed. I screamed as loud as I could possibly manage, maybe someone in the hallway would hear me and come to my rescue.

"Sweetheart, no one will hear you these rooms are sound proof," he said pinning my arms above my head, straddling my lap.

"Fuck."

"I have given you two chances already to be a good girl and you have tested my patient both times," he said his eyes darkening. I swallowed hard looking away from his hardening stare. Two loud knocks banged against the door before a heavily accented male voice boomed, "Eric open this door immediately."

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes before climbing off of me slowly licking my neck one more time, I cringed away from him. I heard the lock click and the door slam into the wall.

"Where is she?" The male voice shouted. I raised my head and saw a tall dark haired man or vampire standing there fangs fully extended.

"This is none of your business Bill," Eric replied calmly standing near the end of the bed.

"But it is mine," A familiar voice said stepping through the doorway.

"Sookie," I shouted and jumped up off the bed running towards her. A hand shot out and pushed me back onto the bed.

"I am not done with you yet," Eric stated glancing at me before turning his attention back to Sookie and Bill.

"Eric you have no right to keep her," Bill shouted.

"She is mine," Eric growled, "I have every intention of keeping her, besides you already have one Stackhouse."

"We are not property," Sookie screamed marching over towards me. But Eric blocked her path.

"Oh my god, d-did you bite her?" Sookie demanded pushing away from Eric and ran over to me, turning my head to look at the mark on my neck.

"How did you find me," I asked pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Tara called me this afternoon and said that your flight got redirected and that you were staying here, so I waited to see if you would come find me and when you didn't I went to the front desk and asked if anyone checked in with the name of Lydia Stackhouse."

"Oh okay, so can I stay in your room," I asked glancing over at Eric who was staring directly at me.

"Of course that goes without saying sweety," Sookie replied.

"No, I don't believe I will be allowing that, you are to stay here in my room with me until the end of our trip," Eric stated his eyes flickered over to Sookie.

"No way in heck am I going to let that happen," Sookie cried gripping onto my arm.

"Well you don't have a say in this matter Sookie, remember I could easily find Lafayette again..." Eric smirked and stood towering over Sookie.

"You promised to let him go."

"I did, but I never said for how long," Eric replied.

"You, you big lying a-hole!" Sookie screamed gripping my arm harder and yanking me towards the door. As Sookie was pulling me past Eric I was suddenly air born and on the floor near the bed.

"Ow, does anyone care what I have to say about this," I asked grabbing the end of the bed to help me up.

"No," Eric said sternly turning back towards me, "you will be accompanying me in my room for the duration of our time in Dallas."

"Why," I asked standing up straighter rearranging my tank top. Eric's head snapped around and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You dare question me?" He stalked forward until he was towering over me.

"Yes I do dare to question you, you know why because I don't let people push me around especially not big, tall, blonde, egotistically bastards like yourself," I replied stabbing a finger into his chest. His upper lip curled up and a low threatening growl rumbled from his chest. He grabbed my hand and removed it from his chest, I pulled my hand back trying to get out of his grip. I was having no such luck.

"Let me go," I squirmed in his grip.

"Bill...Sookie feel free to show yourselves out," Eric said smirking at my failed attempts.

"No, Lydia is coming with us, whether you like it or not," Sookie said planted her feet on the ground crossing her arms.

Eric's head whipped around and he looked directly at Bill and...demanded, "Bill I command you to leave my room now."

Bill sighed, "come on Sookie, we have to I am duty bound...I have to listen to him."

"Well I don't," Sookie stated preparing to march over to us.

"If you ever want to see your friend Lafayette alive again, I would advise you listen to me," Eric said turning his head towards her.

"You wouldn't dare," Sookie all but screamed.

"Try me," Eric snarled, "Get. Out. Now."

"Come on Sookie, everything will be fine," Bill soothed gently tugging her arm.

"N-no, Sookie don't leave me, please," I begged, trying to free myself from his grip.

"Eric, she has nothing to do with this, she needs to get home," Sookie tried to reason.

"And you think I care," Eric responded amusement laced his voice.

"If you don't let her go I won't help you ever again, deals off," Sookie said taking a step towards us.

Eric's head snapped in her direction, "Seeing as how I am currently in possession of you dear sister and with just a phone call could have your friend Lafayette disappear permanently, you are in no position to be making threats, Ms. Stackhouse."

"Sookie he is right," Bill commented.

"What do you want with her anyway," Sookie questioned, looking at me.

"That is none of your concern now is it," Eric all but growled, "now I suggest you leave my room before we have a real problem."

Sookie looked at me her face looked tired and defeated, but her eyes told a different story, they seemed to be willingly to put up another fight. _Damn if only I could read thoughts too...wait Sookie if you can hear me, blink twice. _Sure enough her face lit up an she blinked twice. _Okay...he has to sleep sometime __and soon, that's when I'll get out of here, please tell me that this'll work...if yes move a strand of hair from your eyes. _Sookie made no movement only stared at me with a confused expression on her face. _I thought that I could read her thoughts but it only worked that one time? _I gasped out loud and all heads looked towards me, I averted their eyes espically Eric's which held great suspicion.

"Sookie, Bill, you've over stayed your welcome. Get out," Eric stated still glaring at me.

_Lydia if you can hear me, put up a fight now, beg for me not to leave so it doesn't look suspicious, once he goes to sleep in the day we will figure out a way to get you out okay? _I looked towards her, I felt my self slightly smiling. Then I remember that Eric was staring at me.

"No, Sookie, don't leave me please, you can't do this it's not fair," I pleaded praying it would sound real enough.

"I'm sorry," She stated averting my gaze and let herself be tugged from the room by Bill.

"No!" I screamed making a final attempt of escaping, by throwing myself towards the door, only to be grabbed harshly around the waist and thrown onto the bed.

"Now, where were we," He purred gracefully crawling towards me. I pushed myself up against the headboard trying to put space between us. I gasped when a pair of icy hands grasped my bare legs and pulled me down. His weight pressed down against me so that he was mere inches over my body. I felt him shift my legs, forcing them open, gaining him more dominance over me. He leaned over me pressing himself against me so that nothing but our lips weren't touching. I was about to speak but he silenced me with his lips, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Their movements were slow and purposeful, no inch of my mouth was left untasted by his tongue. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes, which were filled with smugness. I saw him move to repeat his actions, but I quickly turned my head away and I felt his lips connect with my cheek, this didn't stop him. He continued like this was what he had planned all along. Slowly kisses were placed down my jaw line, my collarbone, finally reaching my neck. I was so wrapped up in the pleasure that I had completely forgotten about the bite he had left there not to long ago. His head raised and out of the corner of my eye I saw his fangs glistening in the dim light. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for him to strike, knowing my protests were no good. It never came, his weight was off me and I heard him speaking rapidly in a different language. I sat up and glanced around the room for him, he was turned away from me, his phone held up to his ear. _This is my chance. _I slide towards the side of the bed and slipped slowly off it, my feet barely touched the floor before I saw him turning around, still speaking into the phone. Amusement danced like a wildfire in his blue eyes and a smirk displayed his deadly weapons. He shook his head and pointed at the spot that I had just left. I snorted and nosily climbed back onto the bed and sat up against the head board crossing my arms over my chest, I settled for glaring at him. He muttered something and slide the phone into his pocket. _Fuck he looks mad._ He was at the foot of the bed before I could blink. In very defined movements he began to undress.

"Whoa, whoa what are you doing," I all but squealed.

He just smirked and ignored my question, continuing to strip. I felt my mouth drop open when his bare chest was exposed. _Damn this man...or god, is just unfairly attractive._ I was so involved in my thoughts that I hadn't seen him move until I felt the bed shift and him slide under the covers next to me. He changed his mind rather quickly though, in a flash he was knee in front of me in between my legs yet again.

"What are y-" I didn't even have time to protest my arms were above my head and my shirt was yanked from my body. I scrambled towards it but his hand pushed me back down and threw it to the floor. His hands slide down my sides and towards the button of my shorts.

"Hey!" I tried pushing him away, no such luck. "what are you doing, stop."

He ignored me, and grasped his hands around my calves and yanked me further down. I felt him start to tug my shorts from my body. I moved to kick him but in a blur of movements I saw my shorts fly towards where my shirt now lay. He smirked and skimmed his eyes over my body very thoroughly. Feeling uncomfortable I slid up towards the head board and underneath the covers before he could stop me.

"Thank you, for saving me the trouble of trying to get you under there," Eric purred.

"What-" I started, but stopped when I realized that I was now spooning against him, his arms pinning me to his chest. I struggled to free my self for a minute, but soon gave up seeing there was no point.

"Finally giving up sweetheart," he stated.

I rolled my eyes and pressed myself against his arms as much as I possibly could to avoid being against his chest. But he was having none of that, he just pressed me against him even tighter. Well at least I could still breathe. I felt his nose skim down my neck and inhale deeply, he groaned and gently kissed my neck.

"Don't even think of escaping you won't get very far." I was going to argue with him but I felt the tug of sleep pull my eyelids closed, and gave up the fight falling into a deep dream about the man next to me.

I awoke to feel his arms no longer around me, but instead my head using his chest as a pillow, surprisingly it was comfortable. Disgusted with myself I quickly sat up, and hesitantly glanced back at him fearing that I had woken him. But he did not stir. I sighed in relief and slide towards the end of the bed. Quickly but quietly I tiptoed across the room towards the door, swiping my clothes from the floor as I went. I slipped the shirt over my head, and quickly pulled my shorts up and buttoned them. Once I had reached the door, I turned the knob pausing when it creaked. I cringed and glanced towards the bed.

It was empty.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I took a few steps towards the bed.

"Good-morning sweetheart," I sickly sweet voice spoke.

I gasped and whirled around to see Eric in all his glory and perfection standing shirtless blocking the door.

"Um...hi," I said taking a shaky step back, followed by another. He mimicked my movements stalking towards me. His prey. The back of my legs pressed up against the nightstand, I turned and looked for something to help me. I grabbed a true blood bottle and turned back toward him,

"Don't do that," He threatened amused.

I flung it towards him. It shattered, pieces fluttered to the floor silently. I used the bed and quickly moved across it to the other side. He just shifted positions, still opposite me across the bed. I grabbed the cordless alarm clock.

"Ah ah ah ah ah," he warned waving a finger in my direction. I threw it with as much force as I could muster, he ducked and it smashed into the wall. Taking that as an opportunity I sprinted towards the door. Cold steely hands gripped onto my shoulders harshly and threw me effortlessly onto the bed.

"No, get away from me," I screeched.

"You tried to escape I do believe you are asking to be punished," He stated amusement still very much present in his velvet voice.

"I did not, you should know, can't you hear my stomach trying to eat itself. I need food," I lied. He seemed to believe it, he walked over to the night stand and picked up the hotel phone. I could make out some of what he was saying and it was definitely about food. He murmured a goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Now sit on the bed and do not get up," He said turning back towards me.

"And what if I don't comply?"

A breeze overcame me and he was hovering over me, "there will be consequences if you do not follow my wishes. Got it?"

I frowned and turned on my heel and walked towards the bed. I made no move to sit on it instead I stood next to it with my arms crossed.

"That's doing what I asked," he stated his eyes hinted at anger.

"Maybe I don't feel like sitting," I sassed back.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "why do you insist on doing this."

"Cause it pisses you off. Sound familiar?"

"Careful you are very close to crossing the line."

"If this is your happy face, I can't imagine what your angry face looks like," I said in the fakest voice I could manage. _Yup definitely went to far with that one. _I thought as I was roughly pushed back onto the bed with a very pissed off vampire hovering over me.

"Well hello there," I said glancing up at him.

Shock crossed his face, "are you not afraid?"

"Oh no mister big bad wolf, I'm terrified, I'm just not letting you in on that," I replied.

He narrowed his eyes, "I should be able to smell your fear corsing through your blood."

"Well you know failure to perform happens to us all, one out of five," I chuckled.

Anger flashed through his eyes and he hissed, his fangs flashing out. I couldn't help it I know I should have been terrified but I couldn't contain it. I burst out laughing.

"Did you just hiss?" I asked in between my fits of laughter, "you're like a kitty cat."

He looked at me as if I was mental, "you are like no other human I have met before."

"Yeah well I'm special," I said glancing up at him he seemed deep in thought.

A prompt knock at the door snapped him out of it and he was at the door before I could blink. I sat up and tried to make eye contact with the room attendant maybe he would get my silent pleas and save me. Of course I had no such luck, Eric took the food, tipped him and shut the door before turning back to me. He walked over and dangled it right infront of me but kept it high enough so I couldn't grab it.

"You really are a dick, you know that right," I stated jumping a bit to try and swipe it. He jerked the bag away and held it higher.

"Be nice or no food for you," he teased. _Yup he is a gigantic bi-polar cat, one minute he's furious the next he's teasing me. _I sighed as dramatically as I could and turned my head to stare into his eyes with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster.

"Please, master may I have a crumb of bread," I said a sweet and innocent voice.

"Hmm...master, I very much like the sound of that," he smirked down at me.

"Well don't get used to it, it ain't ever gonna happen again," I replied as I launched myself up and successfully swiped the food from him. He chuckled as I greedily ripped the food from the bag and popped open the styrofoam container. Aroma from the french fries and cheeseburger wafted up making my mouth water. I tore into the burger having no mercy for the hunk of delicious meat.

"And you say I'm the animal," Eric stated chuckling. I glanced up at him the burger still lodged in my mouth. I attempted to speak with my mouth full but everything sort of jumbled together. Quickly I chewed and swallowed.

"Well you did the same thing to my neck last night so I wouldn't be talking," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Careful sweetheart I may take that as an invitation to ravage that mouth of yours," he purred winking.

My eyes widened and I snapped my mouth shut, "got it, don't want that now do we."

"Well I certainly do, and I would put good money on that you do too."

"Nope I'd rather make out with this burger and fries at the moment," I said shoving a couple of ketchup soaked fries into my mouth. The flavors overwhelmed my taste buds and I almost moaned from the savory goodness of the tangy essence.

"I'll take that as a we'll do it later," he said licking his lips. I just looked at him not really knowing what to say back.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"Nope just thinking about how that slober-fest would go down, seriously dude you were drowning me last time," I said giggling. His smile turned down and the grimace reappeared on his face.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," I stated carefully observing his face. Instantly his face brightened but he hid it by smirking.

"That's what I thought, I have after all had hundreds of years to perfect my talents," he replied seductively.

"Yeah, yeah, careful don't let your ego get to big it might pop."

He just chuckled and sat in front of the tv switching on the news again. I sighed and dug into my burger again. _Him and his news I swear it's so weird._ Everything seemed normal I almost forgot about escaping to Sookie. A loud sharp knock sounded at the door and Eric shot up in a defensive position in front of me blocking me from the door.

"Eric, open up we need to talk. Now," A voice muffled by the door stated angrily.


End file.
